Question: $ \left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{3}{2}}$
Solution: $= \left(\left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left(? \right)^{2}=\dfrac{81}{4}$ To simplify $\left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}$ , figure out what goes in the blank: $\left({\dfrac{9}{2}}\right)^{2}=\dfrac{81}{4}$ so $ \left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}=\dfrac{9}{2}$ So $\left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{3}{2}}=\left(\left(\dfrac{81}{4}\right)^{\frac{1}{2}}\right)^{3}=\left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)^{3}$ $= \left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)\cdot \left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{81}{4}\cdot\left(\dfrac{9}{2}\right)$ $= \dfrac{729}{8}$